1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a controlled lighting fixture with a sensor module. It relates specifically to a retractable sensor module adapted for horizontal or vertical mounting on a lighting fixture, and methods of operating the same.
2. Background Art
A modern uncontrolled lighting fixture normally includes a lamp housing and a light inside. It is not adapted with any sensor module to control its lighting operation. A switch is normally provided, external to the lighting fixture.
In the case of security lighting and controlled lighting, a focusing spotlight or utility light is employed to direct its light beam in a predetermined direction, and a separate passive infrared (PIR) motion sensor device is electrically connected to the spotlight or other light. Sensor-controlled lighting apparatus is mainly used as outdoor lighting fixture to provide ambient light for residential house, apartment walkway, stairs, car porch, garden and such like, where the sensor detects motion in a comparatively dark environment.
Currently in the market, retailers have to carry stocks for controlled lighting fixtures and uncontrolled lighting fixtures separately. This can be considered as a financial burden to their operating costs. Furthermore, most saleable prior art lighting fixtures are of the uncontrolled type, and they may not be aesthetic to the eyes. Where the uncontrolled lighting fixture is acceptable to a consumer, the consumer does not have a choice of adding any sensor mechanism subsequently, once it has been installed. The consumer must purchase a separate new controlled lighting fixture to replace the uncontrolled lighting fixture. Often, the same lighting fixture is not readily available. The above situation is not convenient as well as cost effective. In the case of a controlled lighting fixture, the sensor is more or less permanently attached. In other words, the current practice of lighting fixture design compels a consumer to make an early decision on installing controlled or uncontrolled lighting fixture.
In a German Patent no. DE 20 2004 018 647, a sensor lamp with a lamp unit activateable in reaction to a sensor output signal of a motion sensor unit operating preferably on infrared basis is disclosed. The lamp unit is provided on a carrier for mounting the sensor lamp indoor or outdoor. The motion sensor unit is module-like. When the carrier is mounted, the motion sensor is configured such that it can be detached therefrom and comprises at least one adjusting element to be actuated manually, which can be actuated in the detached state of the motion sensor unit.
In a U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,555 B2, the patent discloses a covering and mounting structure for a motion detector having light emitting diodes and electronic adjustment controls. The structure can be cylindrical or non-cylindrical in shape, and disposed in pendant or standing-post arrangement. The structure includes a telescopic structure or an exterior cover for the selective covering. In one embodiment, the structure includes one downwardly viewing first motion detector lens and a laterally viewing second PIR motion detector lens.